


Cold Winter Nights

by Poisonedbat



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedbat/pseuds/Poisonedbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy just wants to fall asleep next to her girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Nights

The frosty wind hit Poison Ivy’s cheeks while snow crunched beneath her feet. She walked a little faster, eager to get home and away from the cold that surrounded her.

Poison Ivy never liked winter. In fact, she hated it. She loved the warmth of the sun that spring and summer brought. It fueled her, and made her happy. All winter did was make her cold and tired all the time.

“Harley! I’m back!” She yelled into the apartment they shared. There was no answer, which was strange for Harley. Usually when Ivy came home, she was there to greet her like an excited puppy.

Ivy undressed from her outside attire and called out to her girlfriend once more. Still no reply.  
She opened the bedroom door expecting to see the clown asleep on the bed. Instead, in the middle of the room, there was a giant pillow fort, taking up almost the entire room.

“Oh my god,” Ivy sighed, slightly annoyed “Harley, did you really have to use every pillow and sheet we had?” She was tired, cold, and definitely not in the mood for Harley’s regular antics. She just wanted to sleep through this ugly season.

The only form of a reply she got were some giggles from underneath the mountain of sheets. She walked over to what looked like the entrance and slid the sheet back. She was promptly greeted with a hand in front of her face.

“Nuh uh, Red! You can’t come in until ya say the password,” Harley giggled as she poked her finger to Ivy’s head. Harley was dressed in her pajamas surrounded by pillows and a few stuffed animals.

“Harley, please, I don’t have the energy for this right now. Just let me in.”

“Password or no entry!”

“Fine. What’s the password?”

“Nuh uh! I can’t tell ya that’s cheating!”

“How am I supposed to tell you the password if you’ve never told me?” Ivy was getting irritated now. All she wanted to do was crawl in to bed and sleep next to her girlfriend. Since all the sheets where being occupied at the moment, this was the next best thing.

“Oh, well, I guess ya gotta point there.” Harley hesitated a minute before she finally said, “Fine, you can come in.”

When Ivy crawled inside, she noticed how much Harley actually had inside her surprisingly, big fort. She had drinks, snacks, and even the TV they had in their bedroom was there.

“Harley, how long did it take you to do all this?”

“Mmm coupla hours I think,” the blonde remarked as she stuffed some popcorn in her mouth. She patted the space between her legs ushering the red head to sit between them. “C'mon sit! I was ‘bout to watch some Kung fu movies.”

Ivy crawled between her legs and rested her head on the blonde’s stomach. “How about a documentary instead,” she suggested, pulling a blanket up, over herself.

“Aww, C'mon Red, we watched one last night,” Harley whined “How 'bout this one?”

“Red?” Harley looked down at the girl in her lap. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was rhythmic. Harley just smiled and kissed her sleeping girlfriend’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Red.”


End file.
